Fabina
"Fabina", also called "Nabian" and "Fina", is the popular pairing of the two characters Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin. It is now completely confirmed that Fabian and Nina like each other. The two share several "moments", and they are listed below. Fabina Moments (Season 1) House of Secrets/House of Attitude *Fabian welcomes Nina to Anubis House- nicely. :) *Fabian sees Nina crying and asks why she is. *Fabian defends Nina from Patricia and tries to convince the others to be nicer. *Fabian tells Mick that Nina "looks nice" and has "pretty eyes". House of Locks/House of Eyes *Fabian (and Amber) try to get Nina out of the attic. *Fabian asks Nina "Do you fancy walking on with me?" *Nina takes a leaf out of Fabian's hair. *Fabian says "If you're going back up there, then I am too. That's all there is to it." *Amber asks if they are on a date, and they both exclaim "No!", but grin at each other sheepishly. House of Agendas/House of Keys *Fabian and Nina both go to the nursing home to see Sarah. *Fabian tells Nina she has the same pretty eyes as the picture of the girl. House of Discovery/House of Hyper *Fabian puts his jacket around Nina. *Nina "admits" she's dating Fabian so she won't tell anyone about the mystery. *They always apologize at the same time. *They hide in the attic together and Nina puts her head on Fabian's shoulder. *Nina tells Fabian not to go. *Nina goes along with Amber's theory that she and Fabian are "secretly dating". *Mick playfully tackles Fabian because he learns about Amber's theory that Fabian and Nina are dating. *Nina hesitates and says "I mean, you and me, ridiculous- right?" *Fabian attempts to ask Nina out. *When Fabian walks away Nina makes a face as if to say "What have I done?" *Nina says "I'm an idiot, okay?" and Fabian starts to put his hands on her shoulders, but stops. House of Intruders/House of Proof *Fabian and Nina follow each other to their lockers *They smile stupidly at each other. *They stand really close together. House of Confrontation/House of Alarms *Nina and Fabian sit and stand together so that they are touching. *Nina and Fabian bake cookies with Trudy! House of Flames/House of Passages *Nina says "I could use some brute strength." to Fabian. *Nina puts her head on Fabian's shoulder while looking at an artifact. *Nina and Fabian back away from the fireplace at the same time and bump their heads together. *They stare at each other for long periods of time. *Amber says to them "Okay, Romeo and Juliet!". House of Kidnap/House of Cat-Nap *Fabian calls Nina "super-sluethy" *Nina tells Fabian she can trust him. *Nina gives Fabian the locket for "safe keeping". *Nina and Fabian sit together in class. House of Cameras/ House of Numbers *Nina walks in while Fabian is playing the guitar and he quickly slams it into a drawer. (Was he writing her a song??) *Nina and Fabian stare at eachother. *Nina says no, then Fabian says no. *Fabian throws his jacket over the camera and blocks Victor from going down the stairs to give Nina some time. House of Scares/House of Fakers *Nina offers to go to the cellar with Fabian and he seems happy. *Nina and Fabian stand really close together. House of Identity/House of Emergency *Nina and Fabian sit at a desk together. *When Nina quits Sibuna, she gives the locket to Fabian. House of Reunion/House of Memories *Nina solves a riddle and Fabian picks her up and spins in a circle saying "Genius! Genius! Genius!". *Fabian convinces Nina to join Sibuna again. *Nina and Fabian stand really close together- again! House of Drama/ House of Codes *Fabian and Nina sit together- in a one-person chair! *Fabian helps Nina play a video game. *Fabian's uncle, Ade, asks if they are "stepping out" (dating). *Fabian asks Nina if he can go with her to get stuff out of the safe. *Fabian tells Nina to be careful. House of Risk/House of Thieves *Fabian is worried about Nina. *Fabian gives Nina a super big, super long hug. House of Hazards/House of Charades *Nina asks Amber "Have you seen Fabian?". *Fabian switches the tapes so Nina doesn't get in trouble. *Nina says "I owe you one- or twenty!" then kisses Fabian on the cheek. House of Rendzevous/House of Rescue *Fabian calls Nina and tries to figure out where she is. *He hugs her and Amber at the same time. *Nina gives Fabian a look when Joy calls him "Fabes". House of Arrest/House of Hoax *Fabian promises Nina he won't give up on her. *Nina tells him "that was sweet" and "that means a lot". *They stare at each other for a long time and look flirty. *Fabian tells Patricia when she finds the Ankh that he could kiss her, and Nina looks jealous. House of Time/House of Aliens *They lean really close to each other while speaking. *Fabian asks Nina to keep watch for him. *The Sibuna club holds hands. *Fabian is the first to agree when Nina asks if everyone is still "on board". House of Yesterday/House of Victory *Fabian comforts Nina and hugs her when they find out that Sarah has died. House of Bribes/House of Venom *Fabian comforts Nina when she goes to Sarah's funeral. *When Patricia says "You and Joy were close." to Fabian, he looks at Nina and says "We weren't that close.". *Fabian and Nina share a blanket in the cellar *They stare at each other- a lot! House of Stars/House of Harsh *Fabian tells Nina to be careful. *Fabian and Nina look at the stars together... :) *Nina tries to cover for Fabian House of Lights/House of Allegiance *Fabian mimics Victor so Nina will get scared. *Alfie asks Fabian if he was flirting with Nina and Fabian just laughs. *Nina shares with Fabian about her hearing voices. *Fabian thinks the Chosen One should be Nina, and she gets scared and runs. House of Pests/House of Betrayal *They sit next to each other. *They both go to the attic. *They cover for each other. *They get the puzzle pieces together. House of Revelation/House of Heavy *Amber, Mick, and Mara want Fabian to ask Nina to the prom and encourage him to do so. *Amber thinks it's perfect and romantic. *Fabian gets so nervous that he asks Patricia who's going with her (BIG mistake!). *Nina almost cries several times and states: "Wow, I'm such an idiot. I thought he actually liked me." *Fabian hesitates and denys everything about him and Nina. *Fabian shows Nina the puzzle piece. *Fabian tries to talk to Nina about the prom, but she says "It's alright. If you want to ask her, I'm cool with it." because she thinks he likes Patricia. *Nina almost cries after leaving Fabian's room. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Fabian explains to Nina that he is not asking Patricia to the prom, and Nina gets excited. *Nina smiles at Fabian while he is looking at his laptop, and he asks why. She says "That frown you get when you concentrate." *Fabian tries to ask Nina to the prom, and Nina gets excited, but Patricia interrupts. *Fabian tries (again) to ask Nina to the dance. She says "yes" before he asks, and then Patricia comes in. *They ask Patricia to leave and then he formally asks her. She says "yes" *Fabian and Nina are both really happy. *Fabian stares at Nina's dress. *Rufus grabs Nina and Fabian yells "LEAVE HER ALONE!" and tackles him to the ground. *When they escape the classroom, Nina hugs Fabian and he asks her if she is okay. *Fabian switches the elixirs and Nina exclaims "I love you!" and hugs him. *Fabian is hesitant to leave when Nina goes back into the cellar. *Fabian is worried about Nina, because she is still in the cellar. *Amber makes Fabian prom king. *Amber makes Nina prom queen. *They dance together. *Fabian says Nina is beautiful. *THEY KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!